new hope
by lady illdragon
Summary: a girl with a strange past has been born to take back all bit beasts. can anyone stop her or will all the bit beasts be taken away. robert/oc enrique/oc and lots more
1. prolouge

New hope  
  
Disclaimers: don't own beyblades ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Darch stood there looking out the window as the lighting struck. He stood there waiting for his only child to be born the one who will save the world from its doom. Darch was the lord of bit beasts. Though he had no bit beast himself in his family was always the guardian of bit beasts. He could hear Tanya's screams off agony then they stopped and were replaced by a soft crying.  
  
"My lord came one of the servants lady Tanya has given birth to a girl".  
  
Darch walked into the room and saw his wife holding his child it soon will be time he said to her time to go. Tanya was breathing heavily she was ready to die from the pain.  
  
She looked at her daughter I give her the name of the Greek god Athena and I pray Athena will watch over her.  
  
Those were the last words she spoke before she died. Darch reached down for his daughter and looked at her she had bright golden eyes like the prophecy said she would. Darch walked to a room prepared for her and laid her down in the crib. He turned and looked at holly.  
  
"Holly he said this is your charge look after her like she is your own Good bye now" he said as he turned to the go.  
  
"I will look after her like she my own" holly answered.  
  
Darch walked to a room and opened the door. There on a shelf he took out a scroll of paper from ancient times. He unrolled it and read it to himself.  
  
" In a time to come there will Be a child born of The one with no beast. She will bare the golden eyes of heaven As well as the heart of an angel. With raven hair and a beast like no other She will stop the tries of the fool that Wishes to rule all with beasts. She will take back all beast and return them to the Haven from whence they came".  
  
That was all that was written. Lord Darch sighed as he put away the scroll. He walked out to the balcony facing the sea. Good bye he whispered as he jumped and fell to his death.  
  
The baby Athena was asleep with her watcher looking down at her.  
  
"Sleep well little one holly whispered for when you turn five your training for your task will begin" holly leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ladyilldragon: I know it's short I promise next will be longer. Anyway I need help I need 3 characters to form a team. Name: Age: Description: Clothes: Personality: Bit beast: Blade: Past and present: Pair: (you don't really need one) Here's me character Name: Athena shroud Age: 16 Description: 5,4 golden eyes, raven hair that's always up, ears pierced twice. Clothes: white jeans with a red belt, red Tank top and a chain with a dragon pendent on it. Personality: cold and heartless. In other words a lot like kai. Bit beast: guarduian, a red dragon Blade: black with a red attack ring. Past and present: she is the daughter of Darch who killed himself when she was born. Athena's been training ever since she was five years old to full fill her destiny. She was raised by holly who still looks out for her. Is the leader of her beyblade team. Pair: Robert (in the later chapters)  
  
Ladyilldragon: I forgot to mention also need a team name. 


	2. tyson vs athena

Disclaimers: I don't own beyblades and thanks for the character. I still need two more. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
16 years later  
  
Athena was now 16. She sat on the helicopter looking out the window at the dark waters of the sea. "We'll soon be there madam the pilot said" Athena didn't say anything she only looked at the water which soon turned to land as they came down and landed on a small island. This island belonged to her dead farther. She got out and walked towards the mansion that was in front of her. Just as she reached the door her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" "Where the hell are you Athena" came the sharp voice of melody. One of Athena's team members. "I'm at the mansion I won't be in Russia until Monday" "But that's the day the championships starts" "I know melody but I have a few stray ends to tie up. Like having a look at another team to see if they have bit beasts". "Fine" melody said, "I'll see you then bye" she hung up  
  
Athena walked in and a butler took her vest. " Is the vault still closed," she asked him "Yes mistress the vault hasn't been touched since you were last here" was his answer. " Good" she murmured as she walked off. She walked to a set of stairs that led her down to the vault. She punched in the code and the huge doors opened. She walked in and looked at the glass boxes. Each containing a beyblade bit. Each bit contains a bit beast. She looked at them as she passed. Dragons, tigers, lizards, birds and many other creatures there. She had done well as far as she was concerned. She had well over half there was only about there was 17 of the original beasts left and about six that were created by humans. She laughed at them. They though they could control them but they never would be able to. Only a few people can use a bit beast to there full advantage and everyone on her team was able to do that. When she got to the end of the hallway of the vault she took out 3 more glass boxes and laid each bit inside on a lager red cushion. She put them on shelves with the others and walked out of the vault and locked the door. " Soon" came a voice from the right of Athena " soon you can live your life without trying to finish your destiny because it will already be done" " What makes you think that holly?" Athena asked. A woman with blond hair stepped out of a passageway. " Because I know you only have to collect them and then destroy them all" she answered. " Whatever holly now if you don't mind I have a ride to grab to get to the Olympian stadium for the grand opening.  
  
Athena sat there in the third row right behind a group of people wearing robes. She watched as they sent their first blader up. A boy named Rai. She looked at him taking in every detail then at the other blader, Oliver. When they started there match Athena was more interested by the but beasts. "Driger" she said as she watched. A huge green tiger came from Rai's blade. Another bit beast to be taken back she whispered. A boy in front of the robed people turned to look at her. He had glasses over his very long bangs, which only showed his nose mouth. After the match ended in a tie the next started. A boy named kai verse Johnny. They both had fire bit beasts and as she watched she knew they were both powerful and had great control over there bit beasts. "Dranzer" she whispered as she saw the great red phoenix. The match ended with kai wining as he walked back he saw her and his eyes locked her. She saw in them power and a growing hunger for more. The next match she saw another boy Tyson. She could tell by the way he held his blade that he had dragoon the blue dragon bit beast. The other blader took her by surprise it was Robert. She had known him since she was seven. She knew everything about him and longed to be his. After the match that the boy Tyson won she stood up. When she reached the top of the stairs she turned and yelled. 'Beware all who have bit beasts for the end is coming and none of them are save from the hands of the one .... Not even one's trapped within a laptop"  
  
They all looked up at her. Her hair was to one side and her pendant seemed to glow a silver/ gold color. "Who are you" Tyson yelled. Jazzman cut in and stated " every one I give you the honor or seeing lady Athena Menton the leader of the ancients and the best Beyblader in the world" the whole crowd went wild at her name. Robert just stood there looking at her. " I challenge you" Tyson yelled. "Are you making a death wish boy?" she asked the words dripping with venom "fine then" she snapped as she jumped and landed on one side of the dish. As she set up her blade she looked at Tyson with an evil grin " what fun this will be" she sneered.  
  
"3. 2.. 1.. let it rip" yelled dj jazzman  
  
As there blades hit the dish Tyson's began to circle Athena's. "Attack now dragoon" Tyson yelled. As the blue bit beast appeared Athena smiled. " Take him out Guarduian, dragon slam" Athena yelled. Tyson's blade went flying out of the ring Athena's blade went back to its master's hand. Athena looked at it. " Why didn't you his blade Guarduian" she asked her blade. It glowed a bright red color in response. As Athena walked away Robert started after her. " Oh Athena" he muttered under his breath. " What happened to you"? As she walked out she could feel Roberts stare at her back she wanted to run to him but she knew that until she was finished she never could. 


	3. past relationships

I don't own beyblades  
  
Robert lay there looking up at the ceiling of her room. He let out a sigh as he though about Athena. He knew she had changed since they last meet. She use to be kind and showed everyone respect. But now she was cold and ruthless. He rolled over and sat up as he picked up a picture of them. The picture showed her and Robert when they were both 13. Her long raven hair falling over her shoulders and covering his own face. Just allowing his eyes to show though. He had been giving her a piggyback in the picture. As he looked into her eyes from the picture he remembered everything from that day after the picture was taken.  
  
Flashback  
  
Robert looked over at his friend as she finished her homework. She looked up at him and smiled. "What are you looking at Robert" Athena asked with a smile. "Noting much" he said as his cheeks took a slight red tone. She laughed at this a laid her hand on his as she looked away. Robert looked down and flipped his hand and took hold of hers. She turned to face him and slid closer to him. Robert pushed a few books toward the center of the table. They were in Roberts study and they had both finished their work. He reached over and took her other hand in his. She pulled even closer to him. When their chairs hit she slid over onto his. He turned to face her as he leaned closer he could feel his heart beat faster. When they nose were close enough to touch Robert tilted his head and brushed his lips past hers. Then he kissed her gently. As he drew away she sighed and looked up to his eyes. There was a look of longing in hers and Robert saw it. As he leaned in to kiss her again there was crash as the doors flew open. " Get away from her" came the shrill voice of holly was she was angry. "Were leaving Athena get your things" as Athena did so Robert looked at her knowing he might not see again.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Athena was combing her hair as she looked out the window on the train she was taken to Russia. She figured the others were there by now. She sighed as she though about what might happen if she failed to get the last few bit beasts. The man who wanted to take over the world with them could win. She still didn't know who this man was so it didn't help much. She sighed again but this time she was remembering the last she had seen Robert.  
  
Flash back  
  
"What were doing with him" holly screamed at her. "Why does it matter to you all you've ever done for me is made sure I had the right amount of training and became ruthless" Athena yelled back. " Fine then you'll be taught at home from now on that way more training time in and you won't see him again" holly said sneering "now go to your room" Athena sighed and walked away. She looked at her only picture of Robert. " I will get back to you Robert," she said to herself "and holly won't stop me". Her training increased day by day until she reached perfection and became cold with no emotions.  
  
End of flash back.  
  
Athena heard her cell phone ring and picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
" Hey Athena what's up" came the cheery voice of Sayuri another member of the team.  
  
"Noting much I'll be in Russian in about 3 hours" she said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Ok I'll see ya then" she said as she hung up.  
  
Athena then looked at her picture of her teammates. Melody, Sayuri, azure, Hikari and Kami. She was right at the edge of the picture. There were 4 other members of the team but she didn't have one of them. She sighed as she tough about Kelo, crystalline, sky and ikino. They had a large team but it was due to the fact that usually four of them were missing. There were also a few people she was training to take her place if she failed liika, Rachel, Lilly and Jacky.  
  
When Athena got to Russia, as soon she was off the train her teammates were rushing over to see her. "Hey Athena" came the happy voices of sayuri, and azure. "Guess what they both said they're having a dance tonight for everyone in the championships". ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Lady Illdragon: a dance I wonder what will happen. Anyway I plan to use all characters sent in to me. Simply because I can't pick them out. If your characters name wasn't mentioned above it will be in the next chapter.  
  
Athena: what's going to happen anyway?  
  
Azure: is Johnny going to be there?  
  
Lady Illdragon: wait and see please r & r 


	4. the dance

Lady Illdragon: The dance I wonder what will happen * smiles evilly* I don't own beyblades. Sorry it took so long to update I had writes block for about 3 weeks. :P;P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P :P:P:P:P:P  
  
As Athena got to her room and had a shower the others came in. they were all wearing there usually clothing. "So are you hoping Roberts going to be there" azure giggled. " If your hoping Johnny's going to be there," she said sternly. As they walked out the door Athena ran back in and grabbed her blade. When she came out the others looked at her, "just in case" she said winking.  
  
There were a lot of people there the 6 of them noticed. "Has anyone seen ikino, crystaline, and kami?" azure asked. "They didn't want to come" sayuri answered. Athena walked away from the others and sat down in a chair her cold eye's traveled around the room looking at every person she saw. She saw her team members somewhere around the people they liked all except melody. She was walking towards her and sat down at the table. Melody was the only who really knew why Athena acted so ruthless in battle and cold to people.  
  
" So what's the plan for getting the white tigers bit beast?" she asked looking over.  
  
" Where going to let the demolition boys beat them and then let them beat the all stars then we beat the demolition boys and take all of the bit beasts". She said keeping her voice low. " Then we take out the blade breakers in the finals and then we go after the majesties and this is all over".  
  
" Good plan" melody whispered " but how are we going to get all of the blade breakers we only battle three of there members not all four"  
  
" I plan on getting the boy named Max's blade now" she said as she got up she walked like she was going to talk to someone when she bumped into max and grabbed his blade and put a different one in his pocket. She walked back took the bit out and told melody to do the same as she did. When she came back she handed Athena back guarduian.  
  
" I can't believe you used your own blade," she said in shock.  
  
" What did you I'd take it and leave him to feel no weight in his pocket he would have know something was up," Athena said. She then saw Robert walking towards her.  
  
" Athena can I talk to you?" Robert asked " alone"  
  
" Sure why not" she said as she got up " I'll be back melody". Robert took her out to one of the halls and looked at her. His eye's locked with her and they stood there for a few minutes. Then Athena looked at Robert he had changed since she saw him when they were younger. He was taller then she was now but still had those handsome eyes that had pulled her into there warmth when she was little and was afraid of things. She looked into his eyes again and found they still offered her warmth and safety. She wanted to be in his arms to escape from her destiny.  
  
" Well what did you want to talk or just stare at me?" she asked him with a cold voice.  
  
" Why did you battle with Tyson?" he asked her.  
  
" To show him he better beware of my power and to take his bit beast but that didn't work" she said looking down. Robert took a step towards her and then another; when he was in front of her he lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.  
  
" I also wanted to ask you what happened that day?" he whispered. Athena tried to look down again felling tears in her eyes.  
  
" Holly took my home she taught me thing fair above the level we where learning at. For everything I got wrong she added 20 minutes to my training time. The faster I learned the faster she raised the level of knowledge. By the time I had finished her grade 12 degree I was only 13. During the past 3 years she started teaching me how to take up the family business. And started training me every second she got". Athena said crying now " I tried to get away but each time I did she would shatter my blade leaving only guarduian's bit in one piece". When Athena stopped speaking she looked at Robert tears still on her face. He reached up and gently dried her face with his hand. Athena looked at him and knew she was falling in love with him again. Robert leaned down towards her face, he stopped when there noses where only millimeters apart. Robert then kissed her, Athena knew she should try and push him away but she only let him deepen his kiss. Athena the wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. When he broke the kiss for air he let his lips linger over hers.  
  
" I still love you," he whispered to her.  
  
" I love you too Robert but please don't so this to me" she whimpered " you know I'll have to take your bit beast later and I won't be able to do that if I can't fight you knowing I'm in love with you".  
  
" Here then" he said as he reached into his pocket and took out his beyblades.  
  
" What are you doing Robert?" she asked watching him take out his bit.  
  
" Giving it to you" he whispered as her put it in her hand " I love you Athena and if my bit beast stands in the way I'm willing to give it up for you". Athena stood her jaw dropped holding Roberts bit beast. He was giving it up for her, she looked at him and realized he loved her more then anything. She then reached down and put it in her pocket. Robert then kissed her again and pulled her into his warm embrace. Athena knew things would be different for her from now on and she was glad they would be and robert took her into a room and the kiss grew into much more. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
lady illdragon: please read and review and I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter I'll try and put up the chapters faster now. 


	5. unexpeted changes in the plan

Another chapter sorry for the wait but I've been busy. : P: P: P: P:P:P:P::P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P::P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P  
  
Athena reached over and picked up her ringing cell phone. She propped herself up on one elbow and answered.  
  
"hello" her voice was groggy.  
  
"where are you" a panicked voice screamed.  
  
"Fine don't say hello Rachel now what's wrong."  
  
"Alright we just got at the stadium to watch the match and we have to fight in the next match"  
  
" WHAT" Athena bellowed sitting up. She heard a bang and looked over to see Robert holding his head. "Who are we facing"?  
  
"The white tigers"  
  
"How long do I have?"  
  
"About 15, the battles almost over between the all stars and the demolition boys"  
  
"Alright if I'm not there in time I want Lilly to go first, then sayuri and last I want sky to go. The second their battles are over tell them to take the bit beasts I don't care how they make it happen just do it. And who ever doesn't blade for the white tigers hit them up after the battle got it".  
  
"Yea see you soon" a low click ended the conversation and Athena sighed.  
  
"Isn't it just a little early to be yelling in the morning?" she turned and looked into Roberts's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes and no" she lid back and fell into Robert's warm embrace. "If I didn't yell you wouldn't be up and if I didn't then you'd still be asleep. Besides I have to get to the stadium me teams up next. Your sure about giving me.." She was cut off as Robert held a finger to her lips.  
  
"I'm sure, now lets get ready and I'll take you there". Soon after Robert's bus stopped in front of the hotel. Johnny gave her the normal what are you doing here look but Robert said he was giving her a lift. When they arrived Athena saw melody and Azure, she walked over to the two.  
  
"Where were you last night?" melody asked.  
  
"Getting this" she whispered and whisked them off to a room. She held out Robert beyblades.  
  
"How did you get it?" azure raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"I didn't steal it he .. He gave. he gave it to me" she looked down. Azure and melody were both some of the few people who saw her true side.  
  
"Well our match is about to start we better go watch" Athena nodded as melody started walking off. They sat in the stands right behind there team. They sat with liika, jacky, and kleo. Other then them and the three who were waiting to take down the white tigers, the rest off the team were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Now we have the ancients vs. the white tigers. First up for the white tigers is Gary, and for the ancients Lilly. Lilly is one tough blader; with her bit beast raven she's no easy one to take out. Gary goes more for bash and break, he may not seem like it but he's just as tough as Lilly"  
  
"How dare I be compared to that guy, he looks more like an over sized pig" Lilly smirked to herself seeing the confusion on his face.  
  
"Let it rip" both blades hit and Lilly's was circling close to the edge of the dish.  
  
"Me get you" Gary yelled " attack her now" his blade when storming at Lilly who laughed.  
  
"Take him out raven, nightmare talons" she yelled as her black clashed into Gary's sending the blade flying. Raven flew into lily's hand as she held her blade above her head. Gary's blade glowed red as his bit beast shot from his blade into Lilly's.  
  
"I win," she whispered as she walked back towards the bench. She looked up at Athena and winked. Athena gave her a cold smile, which Lilly knew meant good job.  
  
Well another chapter done. I'm trying to get another chapter done and since someone asked who there character was bladeing I came up with who's fighting in every battle. Against the db in the semi finals is kleo, crystalline and kami. Jacky is going to take on Kevin outside of the ring. Kino is going to take Ian out in a match before the semi finals where's it one on one. Hikari gets Kenny to blade to make him give her dizzy. And the finals are azure, melody and Athena. And for a chapter before the semi finals I might send them all on a ski trip. Tell me what you think. Read and review. 


End file.
